El Aliado Mas Poderoso De La Humanidad
by Alister 01
Summary: Descubre lo que pasaria si bardock enves de viajar al planeta plant viaje aun mundo dominado por titanes,donde se convertira en un gran aliado para la humanidad,y no solo contras los titanes si no tambien,sera la unica esperanza,para enfrentarse a seres poderosos que amenzaran con destruir la tierra
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis amigos del fanfiction,pues he aqui de nuevo con esta nueva historia que he estado anunciando en anteriores capitulos de mi otra historia.**

 **Y como pueden ver bardock resulto ganador de esta encuesta,de la cual agradezco sus respuestas,y enserio pido disculpas a los que querian que fuera black,pero bardock gano por un voto mas que black,pero aun asi espero que les guste esta historia a todos ustedes,y que me dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta,o alguna sugerencia o si quieren que agrege algun personaje,ya saben ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Pues ya,sin nada mas que agregar aqui los dejo con esta historia la cual espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Renuncia De Derechos:Dragonball Z y Shingeky No Kyojin No me pertenecen ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1:La Llegada De Bardock.**

Broooooomm.

Broooooomm.

Broooooomm.

Era el sonido de las poderosas explosiones que se estaban llevando a cabo en medio de la ciudad de trost,protegida por la muralla rose,ciudad que ahora ya no es lo que era ya que dos poderosos guerreros estaban enfrentandose a una batalla a muerte.

Causando destrosos a su alrededor,las casas estaban destruidad,y algunas incendiadas,la muralla rose estaba muy agrietada amenazando con venirse abajo si esos dos seres seguian peleando dentro de la ciudad.

Mientras la batalla continuaba todas las personas corrian despavoridas,intentando salir de ahi cuanto antes,mientras los soldados del equipo de exploracion y algunos de la policia militar,intentaban calmar a la muchedumbre,para que evacuaran calmadamente,y no se empujaran unos a otros.

Mientras que la mayoria de soldados se encargaba de los titanes que debido a un agujero en la muralla rose que habian provocado las constantes explosiones de la pelea ,habia permitido la entrada a estos gigantes come hombres.

Broooooomm.

Era otro de los poderosos estruendos,provocado por el ataque lanzado de uno de los dos seres que se encontraban peleando.

Mientras todos los civiles corrian asustados intentando salvar sus vidas,sin hacer caso alas indicaciones de los soldados.

En medio de todos se encontraba una joven pelinegra la cual era conocida por todos como,mikasa ackerman,la que valia como cien soldados,la joven hace rato que se habia quedado ahi parada en el techo de una de las pocas casas no tan destruidas aun,observando con un rostro de preocupacion la colosal pelea que en estos momentos se estaba dando.

-Mikasa! -

Era el llamado de su compañero,Jean Kirstein,mientras que con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales lograba llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su compañera,de la cual tambien estaba enamorado.

-He?,Jean -

-Mikasa -

Broooooom.

Otra explosion que causaba la pelea de los dos individuos que estaban peleando,sin descanso.

-Bardock... -

Eran las suaves palabras de la joven muy preocupada mientras no quitaba su mirada del lugar donde se llevaba acabo la pelea,su compañero tambien dirigia su mirada hacia el lugar de la reciente explosion.

-Mikasa,necesitamos ayuda ahi abajo,contando a algunas victimas de las explosiones provocadas por ellos dos,tambien estamos teniendo bajas,en el equipo de exploracio,algunos ya fueron devorados por los titanes,aun con Eren transformado en titan la cosa esta resultando dificil -

-... -

-Mikasa,estas escuchandome! -

-... -

Las palabras de kirstein parecian caer en oidos sordo,pero no era asi mikasa lo habia escuchado,pero estaba tan enmismada en la pelea que no le dava importancia el reclamo de Jean,su preocupacuion ahora era bardock,ya que en estos momentos se estaba enfrentando al enemigo mas poderoso,que aya tenido el saiyajin,y no era para menos el ser al que se enfrentaba su compañero y amigo,no tenia comparacion era simplemente demasiado poderoso.

Ya que el sujeto al que se enfrentaba bardock a simple vista parecia un humano,pero un humano no poseia el poder de un dios,como el de ese individuo,al menos eso le dio a pensar cuando lo vio parado en los muros,pero no conocia su rostro,ya que cuando lo vio,el tipo tenia una capucha lo que impedia a todos haberle visto el rostro.

- _Bardock,yo confio en ti,se que tu puedes derrotarlo,tu puede.. -_

Pero los pensamientos de mikasa fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de los dos individuos fue golpeado por el otro,por una poderosa patada que lo mando a volar,hasta chocar con una casa terminando de derrumbarla.

La joven no era tonta,sabia que,el que habia recibido el castigo era su amigo.

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto En La Pelea.**

 **.**

En los escombros se encontraba Bardock muy mal herido,mientras que no habia parte de su cuerpo que no estubiera lesionada o con heridas no tan graves,su respiracion era corta y lenta,al saiyajin le costaba mucho respirar,y tambien levantarse.

-Tks,M..maldito -

Decia Bardock con una mirada amenazante mientras dirigia su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba su enemigo.

El cual no se podia ver debido aque una cortina de humo estaba levantada a su alrededor,pero lo que si se podia divisar eran unos ojos rojos malvados y amenazantes,que miraban al saiyajin con intension de matarlo.

-Eres un maldito monstruo -

Decia Bardock mientras que ya no podia soportarlo mas,y tosia un poco de sangre.

-Je,dices que soy un monstruo..no me compares con algo tan insignificante como eso -

Respondia el sujeto que todavia seguia tras la cortina de humo,pero sin que esos amenazantes ojos rojos desaparecieran.

Tsk,que demonios es lo que quieres,maldito mocoso.

-Lo que quiero?..jeje,tu deberias saberlo ya o no,lo que quiero es ver tu maldito cadaver en mis pies,ya que..apesar de que pertenezcamos a la misma raza,solo puede a ver unos de los dos aqui,y ese soy yo.

-Toda esta idiotes,solo po.. -

Poowwwww.

Pero Bardock fue callado por una poderosa patada directo al rostro,agrietando la pared donde se encontraba Bardock,mas de lo que ya estaba,y undiendo su cabeza en esta,pero apesar de eso el sujeto no quitaba la suela de su zapato de la mejilla de bardock,si no que para su deleite y diversion hacia mas presion en el rostro de este,le gustaba ver la expresion de dolor en el rostro del saiyajin.

-idiotes,Dices -

Preguntaba el sujeto el cual ahora que ya no se encontraba tras la cortina de humo y ahora se encontraba castigando el rostro de Bardock,se podia visualizar mejor.

Apesar de que su rostro aun no se podia visualizar,su vestimenta si,la cual consistia de un centro de color negro,el mismo tipo de pantalon que poseian los del equipo de exploracion y la policia militar,incluso poseia un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales,aunque por lo que se notaba lo tenia consigo,solo por las espadas mas que por otra cosa,poseia unos guantes sin dedos,y su rostro no se podia ver ya que tambien llevaba puesta una capucha,de las mismas que llevaban los miembros del equipo de exploracion,pero que se encontraba rota a la mitad,dejando ver solo la mitad del simbolo de las alas de la libertad.

-Idiotes es la sola idea de pensar que un saiyajin como tu,este peleando por esas basuras humanas,eres una verguenza para nuestras raza -

-Tsk,lo que tu pienses me importa un comino,estupido mocoso -

-Jajaja,ya veo,pues sabes tenia una gran propuesta que ofrecerte..pero por lo que veo,seria un desperdicio de tiempo -

-Si,pues por que no te metes tu propuesta en el.. -

Poowwwww.

Habia sido el sonido de otra poderosa patada de parte de su oponente,que aprovechando su inigualable velocidad,logro bajar el mismo pie que tenia en la mejilla del saiyajin,hasta su quijada,propinandole una poderosa patada con la punta de su zapato,y por el poder que llevaba esta,dejando flotando a Bardock en el proceso.

El enemigo aprovechando esto,decidio terminar la movida con una poderosa patada directo al estomago del saiyajin,mandandolo a volar y derribando algunas casas incendiadas y otras un poco destruidas, en el proceso.

-Grr -

Bardock estaba hecho una furia y tenia intension de levantarse ,para darle la paliza de su vida asu oponente.

Pero no paso ni medio segundo cuando su enemigo tenia su pie puesto en la cabeza del saiyajin,apesar de que su enemigo habia usado la misma velocidad en su reciente pelea Bardock no dejaba de sorprenderse,por mucho que lo hubiera intentando,su enemigo era inigualable mente veloz,jamas habia visto ese tipo de velocidad,sin duda alguna su oponente rebasaba con facilidad la velocidad de la luz,lo cual lo le provocaba un miedo tremendo,ya que no todos los dias te encontrabas aun enemigo que fuera mas rapido y poderoso que tu.

-Je,no se que es lo que piensas en estos momentos y ni me interesa,ya que despues de todo,en que me veneficearia,saber lo que piensa un cadaver.

-No te creas la gran cosa,estupido mocoso,si me transforma en super saiyajin,creeme,en estos momentos,tu estarias en mi lugar -

-Asi,pues quiero ver eso,jeje,ha es cierto,acaso ya se te olvido que dijiste que me darias la paliza de mi vida,y que ni siquiera necesitarias tu transformacion para ello -

Se burlaba su enemigo de Bardock,el cual ya estaba salido de sus casillas por la arrogancia de su oponente,que solo lo veia como una basura.

-Bien es hora de... -

Klang.

Era el sonido de una espada haciendo contacto con la nuca del encapuchado villano,pero para sorpresa del atacante,con solo que el filo de su arma hiso contacto con la capucha del individuo,la espada estallo en mi pedazos,dejando incredulo al atacante que no era otro mas,que mikasa ackerman,la cual al ver que el enemigo tenia intenciones de acabar con la vida de su amigo,decidio actuar de inmediato,sin importarle lo que le pasara a ella.

-Asi que,tu eras la precensia que senti venir a esta direccion -

Le decia el enemigo a mikasa,la cual por muy peligrosa que fuera la situacion estaba dispuesta a pelear por su amigo asi como el lo estaba haciendo por ellos,aun a sabiendas que no tenia oportunidad alguna con el poderoso enemigo que ya habia acabdo con miles de vidas,y sabia que no le importaria acabar con unas miles mas,incluso la de ella.

-Sabes..lo que acabas de hacer me hace preguntarme,o eres demasiado valiente..o demasiado estupida -

-Dejalo en paz,si quieres matarlo,tendras que matarme a mi primero -

Decia mikasa con una voz determinada mientras que reemplazaba la cuchilla rota por una nueva,con intensiones de pelear con el enemigo.

-Vaya,pero que facil me lo pones, sabes,solo tengo que matarte y despues de eso lo podre convertir a el en un cadaver,verdad?,jeje,esto esta resultando mas facil de lo que pense -

M..mocosa,deja de decir estupideces y vete! -

Le recriminaba Bardock,esperando que mikasa le hiciera caso,pero esta no tenia intenciones de hacerlo.

-Je,sabes no tienes que preocuparte Bardock,es mas,me alegro de que estes aqui,es mas divertido cuando matas a alguien enfrente de alguien,que lo quiere,jeje -

Decia el individuo mientras que una malvada sonrisa se formaba en su rostro del cual solo se podia ver la boca mas no sus ojos,y en ese momentos mikasa sintio como su cuerpo se sentia aprezado por algo pero no sabia que,por muchu que lo intentara no se podia mover,sentia como si estubiera atada.

-Bien esto sera divertido,en especial por que te asesinare enfrente de tu novia,jeje -

-Tsk,maldito -

Decia Bardock Mientras que en la mano de su enemigo empezaba a formarse una bola de color negro con pequeños relampagos a su alrededor.

-Bien creo que te llego la hora...!Muere! -

Eran las ultimas palabras de su enemigo,para despues disparar su ataque a bardock el cual no podia hacer nada,y antes de que todo asu alrededor se volviera de color blanco,logro escuchas la voz de mikasa gritando su nombre desesperadamente.

-!Bardock! -

Era lo unico que gritaba mikasa mientras todo asu alrededor se vovia de color blanco y el ataque de su enemigo se expandia mas y mas,desintegrando tanto titanes como soldados.

Mientras todo el entorno se volvia de color blanco.

.

 **OPENING DE SNK(Segun tengo entendido a los lectores les gusta esto,asi que dije,por que no,ustedes diran,y si quieren pueden buscar el opening de snk en youtube,eso era todo,ahora los dejo seguir leyendo la historia)**

 **.**

 **Ciudad De Tros - 10 Años Antes.**

La ciudad de trost la que es protegida por la muralla rose,y la cual cual es el hogar de muchos refugiados despues del ataque del titan colosal y el titan blindado,a la murallas maria,ese dia donde los que no conocian el terror de los titanes,vivieron el infierno en carne propia,donde los que no pudieron escapar se convirtieron en comida de los titanes,miles de vidas se perdieron ese dia,y con ellos,la paz de cien años tambien.

Dos años habian pasado desde ese suceso,donde la humanidad manteina sus constantes luchas con los titanes,y para recuperar lo que alguna vez los titanes les quitaron.

Dos años donde se intento recuperar a toda costa la muralla maria,y con ella el distrito singanshina..pero la mision fue un fracaso,el resultado,nadie volvio con vida ese dia,todos y cada uno de los soldados enviados solo se convirtieron en comida de titanes.

Pero aun que la humanidad estaba al borde de la extincion,si esque habia un dios en el cielo,pues sus oraciones y suplicas de los fieles creyentes estaban apunto de ser escuchadas,ya que ha ese infierno estaba apunto de llegar,un segundo salvador del mundo.

.

 **Universo 7 Planeta Vegeta.**

 **-** Yo cambiare el destino -

Decia el saiyajin de clase baja llamado Bardock,el cual al recibir el don de ver el futuro,y al enterarse por el subordinado de freezer,dodoria,que el emperador del universo,planeaba exterminar a la raza saiyajin,debido ala leyenda que estos poseian,sobre el legendari super saiyajin,ya que freezer temia que en un futuro este guerrero apareciera y lo derrotata,estaba decidido a exterminar a los saiyajin,raza que estubo a sus servicios por un tiempo.

Pero ahora la veia mas como una amenaza.

-El destino de kakarotto...y tambien,tu miserable destino -

Terminaba el saiyajin mientras que en su mano derecha formaba su ataque mas letal,dispuesto a acabar con Freezer.

Mientras que Freezer solo levantaba un poco su brazo y en la punta de su dedo habia una pequeña esfera parecida al sol,era el ataque que usaba freezer para exterminar planetas y sus habitantes,su tecnica conocida como,super nova.

-Grr,!sera tu fin! -

Gritaba Bardock mientras lanzaba su ataque a freezer,para matarlo de una vez por todas.

-Jajajajajajaja -

Era la malvada risa de Freezer mientras su supernova empezaba a crecer de tamaño y poder,a tal punto que cuando el ataque de Bardock toco ala supernova,esta solo absorvio el ataque mientras crecia mas y mas.

-No puede ser! -

Decia Bardock impresionado y espufectado,mientras la supernova iba en direccion al planeta vegeha,misma direccion donde se encontraba Bardock y algunos soldados de Freezer,mientras este reia malvadamente.

Mientras la supernova se llevaba consigo a Bardock y a los demas soldados,de los cuales a Freezer le importaba un bledo.

-Ka..ka..rotto -

Eran las debiles palabras de Bardock mientras por su mente pasaban las imagenes de su hijo y freezer,sacando una sonrisa a Bardock.

-!Kakarotto! -

Eran las "ultimas" palabras del saiyajin mientras la supernova aun seguia su curso,impactando con el planeta vegeta,mientras este se iba agrietando poco a poco,hasta que la esfera llego al nucleo del planeta,volandolo en pedazos al instante.

-Jajajajajaja,soldado Zarbon soldado Dodoria,vengan aver estos hermosos juegos artificiales -

Decia el malvado tirano mientras disfrutaba la escena delante de el.

Broommmmm.

Era el sonido del nucleo del planeta el cual explotaba junto con el que fue el planeta de los saiyajin..el planeta vegeta.

.

 **Universo 5 - Muralla Rose:Ciudad De Trost.**

 **.**

-Tsk,Freezer,Maldito! -

Gritaba Bardock mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama en la que se encontraba.

-He,pero..donde estoy? -

-Vaya,ya despertaste -

-He? -

Tras oir esa voz Bardock volteo su mirada en direccion al dueño de la voz,encontrandose con un hombre de cabello rubio y peinado formal.

-Quien eres tu -

-He,no crees que lo correcto seria que tu me dijieran priemero quien eres -

-... -

Pero Bardock no respondio solo se quedo observando al hombre con una mirada seria,el rubio al saber que Bardock no estaba dispuesto a hablar decidio presentarse el primero.

-Bien,Mi nombre es Erwin Smith,comandante del cuerpo de exploracion.

-En donde estoy -

Preguntaba Bardock aun con su semblante serio mientras no le quitaba la mirada a erwin.

-Te encuentras en el muro rose,dentro del distrito de trost -

Respondia el erwin.

-Muralla rose,Distrito trost?,que demonios es eso,jamas habia oido esos lugares -

-No los conoces,eso es imposible,las murallas son el unico lugar donde hay humanos -

-Humanos?,entonces eso significa que... _Este es el planeta al que llaman tierra_ -

Decia Bardock mientras que por su mente pasaban las imagenes de cuando Freezer,arrojaba la supernova.

- _Tsk,en donde estoy,que paso despues de aquella gran explosion..maldita_ sea,todo _es tan confuso -_

Eran los pensamientos de Bardock _,_ Que habia quitado su mirada de la de el comandante y intentaba recordar lo que paso despues de aquella gran explosion.

Pero sus pensamienros eran interrumpidos por la voz de una mujer.

-Hola! -

Saludaba alegremente la mujer conocida como hange zoe,la sub comandante del cuerpo de exploracion.

Mientras que junto con ella venia un tipo bajo de altura con una mirada fria y seria,el cual se encontraba recostado en la pared del cuarto.

-Dime ya te encuentras mejor -

Preguntaba la mujer de lentes mientras se acercaba mas a Bardock.

-Ella es Hange Zoe la sub comandante del cuerpo de exploracion,y el es el capitan rivaille,Levi Rivaille -

Decia erwin presentando a sus compañero.

-Hmp,no me interesa -

-Sabe,solo para agregar Hange fue la que te cuido y se encargo de ti -

-Es que eres sordo?,no me interesa -

Respondia Bardock a erwin el cual lograba ver que el saiyajin poseia un caracter igual al de levi.

-Ademas de terco,tambien eres mal agradecido -

Decia Levi con su voz tranquila y su semblante serio y frio,mientras veia a Bardock.

Pero Bardock no tubo tiempo de responder ya que en ese preciso momento,una nave espacial surcaba los cielo del lugar cayendo en uno de los bosques del lugar,pero lo que dejo ha Bardock pletorico esque la nave era del mismo diseño a la que tenia freezer.

- _Pero no puede ser,acaso se tratara de... -_

Bardock se habia levantado de golpe de la cama,lo cual dejaba ver que solo tenia sus botas y su pantalon,mientras que su vestimenta superior estaba en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama donde minutos el estaba.

-He? -

Todos lo veian confundido,pero Bardock sin darle importancia a ese asunto tomo su armadura y se fue volando por la ventana causando un pequeño viento,lo cual dejo sorprendido a todos,incluso al frio Rivaille.

-He,vi..vieron eso -

Preguntaba Hange,pero su pregunta caia en oidos sordos ya que nadie le respondia ya que aun seguia sorprendidos.

 **Mientras Tanto En El Centro De La Ciudad De Trost.**

-Brooommmm -

Era la poderosa explosion que habia impactado con una de las casa del lugar.

-Escuchen todos,desde ahora este planeta le pertenece al amo y señor,el capitam Child,y al que no le guste lo matare -

Decia el alienigena de color azul,mientras los civiles corrian despavoridos.

-Oigan ustedes -

Decia Bardock,parado en el techo de una casa.

 **(Para los que les guste poner canciones cuando leen un fanfic,ya saben cual poner aqui)**

 **-** he quien es esa basura,Kyabira encargate de el -

Decia el alienigena azul mientras su compañero disparaba una esfera de enegia a Bardock,destruyendo el techo de la casa en el proceso,pero en ese momento Bardock salio a toda velocidad del humo,propinandole un poderoso puñetazo al extraterrestre,que le habua disparado,mientras esta solo,agonizaba de dolor,mientras qye Bardock sostenia la cabeza de este con su otra mano.

-Grr,maldito -

Decia el alienigena azul mientras apuntaba su arma hacia Bardock para matarlo,pero el saiyajin era mas rapido que el,y en un segundo ya estaba enfrente de el propinandole una poderosa patada,con la cual lo mato al instante,y lo mando a volar a una de las casas derrumbandola en el proceso.

-Hmp,patetico,ni sirven para entrenar -

Mientras todas que algunas personas que se habian quedado ha observar la pelea aun no se lo podian creer,Bardocj era increiblemente fuerte,si le temian por la fuerza demostrada hace unos momentos,pero no podian negar que el los habia salvado de los alienigenas.

-Oye espera -

Era la voz de ua mujer,la cual Bardock habia conocido hace unos momentos.

La cual iba a toda velocidad con su EDM3M,y llegando al suelo donde se encontraba Bardock.

Mientras al lugar empezaban a aparecer algunos miembros de la policia militar.

Y en ese mismo momenrto hacuan acto de aparicion Erwin y Levi,que tambien habian llegado con su EDM3M.

Bardock al verse rodeado decidio irse,ya que el podia acabar con todos ahi,ya que para el solo eran humanos,a los cuales podia exterminar si el quisiera,pero no tenia el tiempo ni el interes para hacerlo,asi que sin importarle un bledo los llamados de Hange,Bardock se fue volando a toda velocidad causando una gran ventisca que los mando a volar a todos.

-Espera! -

Gritaba Hange pero era en vano ya que Bardock ya se habia ido.

-Dejalo,es inutil -

Le respondia Levi.

- _El puede volar no sd como pero puede hacerlo,y por lo que logro divisar por el entorno,incluso su fuerza fisica es superios...quien eres? -_

Eran los pensamientos de Erwin que sentia una grab curiosidad,por saber quien era Bardock en realidad.

.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Avance Del Capitulo Dos:**

 **Despues de que Bardock llegara al mundo dominado por titanes y salvara a los civiles de los alienigenas,este se encuentra muy confuso sobre todo lo que ha pasado,pero ese no es su unico problema ya que una amenaza se cierne sobre el.**

 **-Yo,soy un saiyajin**

 **-He?,Saiyajin Dices,que es eso -**

 **.**

 **-Jajajaja,todo el que se atreva a enfrentarse ami sufrita las consecuensias -**

 **Tsk,Grr,maldito!,Haaaaaaaa -**

 **.**

 **-Te doy la bienvenida al equipo de exploracion,Bardock -**

 **.**

 **En El Proximo Capitulo De El Aliado Mas Poderoso De La Humanidad:**

 **La Batalla Decisiva,Leyenda Vs Pirata Espacial.**

 **!No Se Lo Pierdan!**

 **.**

 **ENDING DE SNK.**

 **.**

 **Pues he aqui amigos terminado esta historia la cuam espero que les guste,y enserio de nuevo le pido disculpas a los que querian que fuera Black Goku,pero al final Bardock gano asi que he aqui el nuevo projecto el cuam espero que les guste a todos,y el proximo capitulo sera mas largo,ha y solo para agregar el villano del inicio es un oc,pero el tendra una gran importancia en la historia,pero tambie apareceran otros villanos,y pues tal vez la idea de un antagonista oc no les agrade pero espero que segun avance la historia,les vay gustando,espero sus reviews y comentarios,por que enserio me interesa saber su opinion.**

 **Pues bueno eso seria todo se despide su amigo,Alister 01,cuidense y les deseo lo mejor.**

 **Posdata:El antagonista sera el unico personaje oc,que tendra esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos,pues aqui estoy de nuevo,con este nuevo capitulo de esta historia de la cual me alegro q les aya gustado amigo,y espero q les guste hasta el final,pues sin nada mas q agregar,vamos con los agradecimientos.**

 **Neopercival:Hola amigo me alegro q te aya gustado el capitulo y pues si,Bardock fue el ganador,y perdon por lo de Mikasa,pero no la podia dejar fuera,meterla en el harem estaba en mis planes,aun si otro personaje ubiera sido el elegido.**

 **Y si,jeje la verdad esque no me habia fijado en ese detalle(que tonto soy),jeje,pero en este capitulo lo arreglare,por que tienes razon es raro ver aun hombre saliendo con niñas menores que el jeje.**

 **Y sobre el personaje oc,deduzco que te gusto,me alegro,la verdad esque no estaba planeado,solo fue un personaje que se me vino ala mente unas horas antes de empezar a escribir el capitulo anterior,pero como dije sera alguien importante,y aparecera mas adelante.**

 **Pues gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo**

 **Alucard77:Hola amigo,me alegro que te gustara la narracion y el capitulo,y gracias por decidirte a darle un vistaso a mi historia,y si tienes toda la razon con eso,en este mismo,capitulo lo pondre gracias por la sugerencia.**

 **Pues gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo**

 **Zasetsu04:Hola amigo,me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo,y su como se lo mencione a neopercival hoy arreglare eso.**

 **Pues gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo**

 **Victor0606:Hola amigo,me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo y gracias por decirlo,me alegro que aya quedado mejor que el primer capitulo de mi otra historia,y su jaja,pobre bardock jaja.**

 **Pues gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo**

 **CalzonesEnLlamas:Hola amigo y nuevo lector,me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo,y are todo lo posible para no hecharlo todo a perder con la historia.**

 **Y em,jeje,bueno ortografia de cancer,pues si se que debo mejorar mi ortografia,pero ustedes diran,asi que si la llamas ortografia de cancer es por que mi fic aun tiene fallas en la lectura,y jeje,pues si se que mi ortografia no es la mejor,pero,nadie me ha dicho que mi ortografia sea tan basura como para llamarla un cancer.**

 **Y soy nuevo en esto,asi que no se que es un shipping,lo siento.**

 **Y harem,no se amigo,que alguien me corrija si me equivoco,pero por el momento veo que es el genero mas popular de esta pagina,asi que lo siento,pero el harem sigue en pie.**

 **Y sobre el oc,pues primero voy a ver como le va en su debut y segun avance la historia,y si a nadie le agrada,pues ya vere la forma de quitarlo,lo cual va a estar algo dificil ya que es el antagonista principal.**

 **Y por el momento no tengo planes de que ellos aparezcan,la histori gira entorno a baradock,ademas solo debe ser un saiyajin,por q si no habria muchos aliados y el nombre del fic ya no tendria sentido.**

 **Y escribo de un telefono amigo,creo q con eso esplico mi ortografia de cancèr como tu dices,jaja,y si no hay problema amigo.**

 **Pues gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Guest:?**

 **Pirata:Hola amigo espero que te aya gustado el capitulo anterior,y jaja,bardock no tendra solo una sexi "amiga",tendra muchas sexis "amigas",jeje y gracias amigo,no los defraudare con el personaje oc.**

 **Pues gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo**

 **Poofucking:Hola amigo y nuevo lector,y gracias me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y si are lo posible para que la ortografia de este capitulo no tenga las fallas del anterio.**

 **Pues gracias por tu comentario,y espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Poofucking:Hola amigo y nuevo lector me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo y si,las faltas ortograficas es un problema que aun sigo intentando solucionar.**

 **Pues gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **.**

 **Renuncia De Derechos:Dragonball Z y Shingeky No Kyojin No me pertenecen,ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Advertencia:No lean la historia si no les gusta,y asi nos evitaremos insultos asia mi persona o cosas asi.**

 **.**

 **Opening De SNK.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2:Titanes?.**

 **.**

 **Despues de salir de las murallas Bardock sobrevolaba el que era territorio de los titanes,pero el saiyajin no lo sabia.**

 _-Que extraño,todos parecen vivir dentro de esas murallas,pero,por que?._

Era la pregunta que se hacia Bardock en su mente,y tambien el hecho de que antes de salir a toda velocidad habia logrado divisar desde arriba todo el territorio de Trost,que estaba protegido por las murallas.

Pero Bardock ignoro esos pensamientos y decido bajar a beber agua en un lago que habia divisado.

Despues de acercarse al lago y tomar agua con sus manos,Bardock al ver su reflejo en la cristalina agua se asusto un poco.

-Pero que!? -

Despues de verse asu mismo Bardock estaba sorprendido,y no era para menos,ya que al verse en el reflejo del lago logro ver que ahora el se veia diferente,mas delgado,y un poco mas adolescente.

( **Para despejar dudas,la apariencia de Bardock ahora es como la de Goku SSJ Dios Rojo,aunque claro sin el cabello rojo,jeje.)**

-Pero que...rayos me sucedio -

Se preguntaba mientras aun seguia divisandose en el reflejo del lago.

-Maldicion,que demonios esta sucediendo,sera que el viajar en el agujero de gusano,me provocara esto,esa es la hipotesis mas viable que encuentro -

Decia Bardock mientras se alejaba del lago y aun seguia reflexionando.

Pooww.

Era el sonido de un gigantesto pie,detras de Bardock que al escuchar ese sonido y ver la enorme sombra que se sernia sobre el,volteo su cabeza en direccion al objetivo culpable,solo para encontrarse con una bestia humana de 10 metros de alto,que poseia una sonrisa entre divertida y sadica en su rostro.

-Pero que dia...!? -

Bardock no pudp terminar sus palabras ya que el gigante ser,dirijia su mano en direccion a Bardock para tomarlo y deborarlo.

Pero en ese momento el Titan,lo unico que agarrro fue aire,ya que el saiyajin habia dado un enorme salto esquivando el intento de agarre de el Titan.

-Que demonios se supone que es eso!? -

Decia Bardock mientras que se encontraba flotando en el aire y miraba hacia abajo sorprendido,al ver ala criatura extraña que el no sabia que era.

-Tsk,Muere! -

Gritaba Bardock mientras en su mano empezaba a crear una pequeña esfera de color amarillo,y sin esperar ni un segundo mas,lanzo la pequeña pero letal bola amarilla directo ala cabeza del Titan,explotando en el acto y generando una gran cortina de humo.

Tap.

Era el sonido de las botas de Bardock al volver a tierra firme,mientras seguia observando la cortina de humo.

- _Que demonios era esa cosa?,Acaso..tambien hay seres humanos de_ ese _tipo? -_

Pero Bardock fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando,el humo empezo a disciparse solo para ver el cuerpo del Titan,aun en pie,pero sin cabeza.

-He?..Pero que demo!?.. -

Bardock estaba sorprendido al ver que la cabeza del Titan empezaba a regenerarse.

-Pero que es esta bestia,acaso sera inmortal !? -

Bardock aun seguia sorprendido mientras que la bestia terminaba de regenerar su cabeza,y despues de eso le volvia a mostrar su sonrisa sadica y divertida a Bardock.

-Tsk,maldicion -

Poowwww.

Era el sonido de la mano del Titan haciendo contacto con el suelo,mientras Bardock con su velocidad lo volvia a esquivar con una facilidad increible.

-Esa bestia quiere comerme,de eso no hay duda,si mi ataque no funciono,creo que la unica forma de deshacerme de el es volandolo en mil pedazos -

Y en ese mismo momento Bardock empezo a crear otra esfera de color amarillo,pero la diferencia de esta con la anterior,era que esta poseia el suficiente poder como para destruir una ciudad entera.

-Ahora deja de hacerme perder el tiempo...y Muere! -

Despues de ese Grito Bardock lanzo la esfera en direccion al Titan el cual no sabia que esa hiba hacer su ultimo dia en ese mundo.

Broooommmm.

Era la poderosa explosion provocada por la tecnica de Bardock,al hacer contacto con el Titan y desintegrandolo por completo al instante,mientras que el radio de distancia de la explosion seguia creciendo desintegrando todo lo que se encontrara en su camino.

La explosion fue tan grande como la ciudad de Trost,y gracias a esa distancia alcanzada y ala cantidad devastadora de poder,Bardock elimino a otros Titanes que estaban mas lejos de donde el estaba,pero aun asi la explosion los elimino,aun que Bardock no lo sabia.

 **Ciudad De Trost - Oficina Del Comandante Erwin Smith.**

Despues de lo ocurrido en el pueblo y de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden los civiles volvieron asus hogares aun con miedo a que lo ocurrido hace momentos volviera a ocurrir,pero no tenian idea.

Y ahora vemos a tres en personas en la oficina del comandante,los tres alos que Bardock hace minutos acavaba de conocer,Erwin,Levi y Hange,La cual aun seguia un poco molesta con erwin ya que este momentos antes habia ordenado a sus subordinado que quemaran los cuerpos de los dos extraterrestres,ya que no sabia cuales podrian ser las consecuencias si los mantenian en su atmosfera,temia que infectaran a los civiles con una epidemia o algo asi.

-Por favor te lo digo por decima vez,si me ubieras dejado disecarlos podria haber descubiero que son -

Decia Hange un poco enojada.

-Por favor entiende que no podiamos arriesgarnos,ya suficiente problemas tenemos con los Titanes,como para que ahora surjan otros -

-No le agas caso ala loca,creo que la falta de sueño por cuidar a ese tipo extraño toda la noche,la ha dejado mas loca y estupida de lp que ya es -

Decia Levi con su tipica voz y semblante en su rostro mientras se encontraba en el sillon sentado y con los brazos y pies cruzados.

-Enanin,por que eres tan cruel -

Le decia Hange comicamente,mientras que Levi solo cerraba los ojos y la ignoraba.

Pero en esos montos Levi los volvio a abrir para dirijir su mirada a erwin,que se encontraba pensativo.

-Dime...en que piensas..acaso se trata de el sujeto extraño que salio volando -

-He?...si,no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad,por saber quien es -

-Pues lo unico que sabemos es que tiene un mal caracter como el enanin,seguro que no es tu hermano gemelo o algo asi,jijiji -

Decia Hange con una risilla,mientras que Levi no le dava importancia ala broma y solo la ignoraba para volver a retomar su charla con el rubio.

-Pues no eres el unico,todos los que lo vieron volar de seguro se preguntan lo mismo..despues de todo,no todos los dias ves a alguien volar por lo alto sin un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales -

Decia Levi minetras q despues de la pequeña broma a Levi,Hange estaba muy seria,cosa q llamo la atencion de esus dos compañeros.

-Hange,que pasa? -

-Sabes,te diste cuenta de que ese hombre era... -

-Era que -

Preguntaba Levi.

-...Era extremadamente guapo,el mas guapo que aya visto en mi vida! -

Decia Hange cambiando su seriedad,a un sonrojo y una mirada timida en su rostro.

Mientras q Levi aun poseia su semblante serio pero con una cejq levantada,y erwin solo estaba un poco sorprendido por las palabras de la subcomandante.

-Toda esa estupida seriedad solo para decir idioteces -

Decia Levi mientras miraba a Hange con su mirada fria.

-Enanin,no me digas que estas celoso,jiji -

-De que diablos hablas maldita loca -

-Tal vez me encuentres atractiva,pero solo por eso no te permitire que te enamores de mi,he?,jijiji -

Decia Hange mientras le jugaba otra broma a Levi.

-Ni aunque tu fueras la ultima mujer sobre la tierra y yo el ultimo hombre,estupida cuatro o... -

Pero en esos instantes sucedio un temblor en la oficina donde estaban los tres ya mencionados.

-He?,q sucede! -

Decia Hange mientras sentia como todo se movia al igual que sus compañeros,mientras que Levi se habia puesto de pie del sillon al igual q erwin de su asiento.

Pero despues de unos segundos el temblor ceso,dejando tranquilos a todos los habitantes y soldados que lo habian sentido.

-Oigan ese si que fue uno algo fuerte -

Decia Hange.

-Si,pero al menos ya paso -

Decia Erwin mientras retomaba su asiento y El capitan Ruvaille hacia lo mismo.

-Solo fue un estupido temblor,nada del otro mundo -

Decia Levi en su pocision de antes.

Y despues de un rato mas en la oficina La sub comandante y el capitan se retiraron a seguir con lo suyo.

Mientras que los civiles y soldados creian que ese temblor habia sido ocasionado por causas naturales,la verdad esque no habia sido por eso.

Ya que cierto saiyajin lo habia ocasionado mientras que hacia polvo a un Titan o Titanes,pero claro,eso nadie lo sabia.

 **Mientras Tanton Con Bardock.**

Despues de que que la explosion ceso,Bardock solo se encontro con un extenso desierto,mientras que Bardock descendia nuevamente al suelo.

-Hmp,creo que me pase un poco -

Decia el saiyajin mientras q retomaba tierra firme.

-Que demonios era esa cosa? -

Decia el saiyajin mientras q solo observaba el desertico terreno asu alrededor.

-Tsk,esa cosa solo me hiso perder tiempo,seguire buscando un lugar donde descansar -

Decia Bardock mientras volvia a tomar vuelo y sin contemplaciones despegaba a toda velocidad levantando mucho polvo pero para suerte no habia nadie ya q hubiera salido volando metros.

 **DOS HORAS DESPUES.**

Despues de explorar todo el terreno y darle la vuelta ala tierra Bardock se habia encontrado una cueva en la cual decidio descansar y pensar.

-En donde demonios estoy -

Decia Bardock mientras ponia su mano en su rostro,estaba irritado y confuso,ya que en el camino se habia encontrado a muchos titanes y de paso a una ciudad abandonada y un poco destruida.

En especial un muro y en ese lugar habia visto muchos Titanes o "Cosas" como Bardock los llamaba,y no solo ahi Bardock en todo su viaje vio Titanes y eso lo tenia confuso ya que al igual que el anterior cuando lo veian se le quedaban viendo y la mayoria lo seguia sin saber que no tenian oportunidad de alcanzarlo o tan siquiera comerlo.

Despues de una hora surcando los cielos Bardock habia divisado la cueva desde lejor,aunque tampoco habia volado tan alto,y decidio descansar y pensar en todo lo que habia pasado y visto en este mundo,que era nuevo para el.

-Tsk,esas cosas son lo de menos ahora,pero me da curiosidad por saber que rayos pasa en este mundo,aqui es diferente despues de salir de aquella ciudad no he visto mas civilizacion...que demonios pasa aqui...donde estoy -

Decia Bardock mientras buscaba respuestas que no sabia y no tenia,pero en esos momentos algo mas ocupo su mente.

-y como diablos es que paso esto,acaso mi cuerpo sufrio algun cambio debido al viaje en ese agujero de gusano? -

Decia Bardock para si mismo recordando cuando se vio en el agua,y se vio a el mismo cuando era adolescente,y lo unico que se le venia ala mente esque habia sido un efecto del agujero de gusano,era la hipotesis mas probable para el.

-Pero...esos sujetos parecian saber que son esas cosas,por que..por que mas estan sus ciudades detras de esos muros,y tenian armas en especial los demas sujetos que aparecieron cuando mate a esos dos extraterrestres,que segun veo eran soldados de Freezer...Grrr Maldito -

Decia Bardock mientras que ala misma vez recordaba como ese tirano destruyo su planeta natal.

Despues de estar unos minutos mas en la cueva Bardock habia tomado una decision,volveria al lugar donde desperto,y le sacaria respuestas a los que se encontro cuando desperto o a cualquiera,aun si eso requeria usar la fuerza lo ari.

Y sin mas preambulo,Bardock se puso de pie y camino ala salida de la cueva y sigui caminando hasta estar unos metros de distancia de la cueva,mientras miraba asu alrededor,divisando que no hubiera mas Titanes asechando.

No es que Bardock no pudiera con ellos,si no que ya estaba aburrido de ellos ya que ninguno le daba una pelea digna como el queria y ademas no queria perder el tiempo con estupideces como el decia.

Tenia que volver a la ciudad y no queria inconvenientes en el camino,asi que sin esperar mas Bardock sin previo aviso despego a toda velocidad y aun altura donde los Titanes no se convirtieran en una molestia en su camino.

 **Ciudad De Trost - 1 Hora Despues.**

Mientras tanto en estos momentos vemos a dos persona que caminaban mientras conversaban,estos no eran otros mas que Hange y Erwin quienes repasaban los preparativos para la proxima expedicion fuera de los muros.

-Hange,como van los preparativos para la siguiente expedicion -

-Pues van muy bien,todo esta casi listo solo faltan un par de cosas mas pero fuera de eso todo esta llendo ala perfecccion -

-Bien,todo debe estar en perfectas condiciones para cuando partamos -

-Si,me muero por ver que titanes nos encontraremos en el camino -

Decia la subcomandante quien tenia una mirada soñadora como solo ella sabia hacer cuando le hablaban de Titanes.

Mientras que su acompañante solo esbozaba una media sonrisa,ya conocia el comportamiento de su compañera cuando le hablaban de Titanes,asi que eso era algo normal para el.

Mientras que despues de unos minutos mas que siguieron caminando y hablando de la siguiente expedicion y todo lo relacionado con eso,Erwin llego asu oficina despidiendose de su subcomandante la cual tenia que seguir con sus investigaciones y cosas asi.

Mientras Erwin entraba asu oficina absorto aun en la expedicion,entro sin darse cuenta que al cerrar la puerta la figura de una persona que estaba de brazos cruzados y un pie en la pared lo miraba.

-Bienvenido -

Decia una voz sarcastica que asusto un poco a Erwin pero al mismo tiempo lo sorprendio ya que habia escuchado esa voz en la mañana,al darse la vuelta sus pensamientos fueron confirmados al ver a Bardock en la misma pocision y con su mirada seria y amenazante.

-Llevo aqui treinta minutos...empezaba a aburrirme -

-He,tu eres el joven que ayudamos,perdon pero no nos dijiste tu nombre -

-Mi nombre no importa,quiero hacerte unas preguntas -

-Unas preguntas? -

-Si,Tsk,por que tengo que repetirtelo todo -

-Disculpa es que,despues de lo que sucedio no crei que volvieras,y mas ahora que se que,puedes volar,como es eso posible -

-Olvida eso,ahora quiero que me respondas -

-Responder que -

-Digamos que en mi busqueda por encontrar un lugar donde descansar...en el camino me encontre con algo peculiar y que jamas habia visto,y por lo que segun noto,tu y todas las personas aqui saben de eso -

-Peculiar?,te refieres a los Titanes -

-Con que asi es como se llaman he -

-Asi que te encontraste con algunos,como de seguro volabas por eso no pudieron atraparte -

-Enrealidad no -

-He?,de que hablas? -

-Una de esas cosas intento atacarme,pero al final solo resulto ser una sabandija y me resulto facil eliminarlo -

-Tu te enfrentaste a un Titan sin Equipo de maniobras tridimensionales! -

-Si,y que diablos es un equipo de..como se llame -

-Equipo de maniobras tridimensionales,es el equipo que usamos para combatir alo Titanes -

-Ahora recuerdo,que cuando mate a esos dos sujetos,varios de los tuyos llegaron al lugar,y antes de irme pude ver que se desplazaban por el aire con un artefacto muy raro que cargaban en la cintura,Te refieres a ese? -

-Si -

Mientras Bardock seguia pensativo Erwin miraba al Saiyajin,tambien con ganas de hacerle preguntas y como fue capaz de derrotar a un Titan sin el equipo necesario,pero cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle cosas sobre el,Bardock lo interrumpio.

-Dime...que son exactamente esas cosas o Titanes como los llamas tu -

-Esta bien te lo dire,pero con una condicion -

-Condicion?,creeme no te conviene ser mi enemigo asi que deja de decir estupideces y dime lo que quiero saber -

Decia Bardock amenazadoramente mientras que Erwin solo lo miraba con su mirada seria.

-Tu quieres saber sobre los Titanes y yo tengo curiosidad de saber quien eres y de donde eres,tenemos un trato -

Bardock solo miraba a Erwin,pero esta vez solo con seriedad mientras que el rubio hacia lo mismo.

-Tsk,esta bien,ahora habla! -

-Esta bien calmate,primero que nada dejame presentarme de nuevo mi nonbre es Erwin Smith Comandante del equipo de exploracion,es un placer conocerte... -

-Bardock...Ese es mi nombre -

-Bardock -

-Bien ahora deja las estupideces de lado y dime que son esas cosas de donde son,cual es su objetivo -

-Pues los Titanes como ya sabes son bestias gigantes con apariencia humana..no se sabe de donde salieron,solo que empezaron a cami ar sobre la tierra hace mucho tiempo quitandole alos humanos todo lo que nos pertenece,y su objetivo,su unico objetivo es comer humanos,aunque no lo hacen por hambre,y hasta el dia de hoy tienen sometida ala raza humana bajo su poder y superioridad hacia nosotros lo que ha llevado ala raza humana asu casi extincion definitiva,y nosotros luchamos contra ellos para la sobrevivencia,apesar de que siempre las bajas son muchas pero aun asi mi unico objetivo en esta vida es eliminar alos Titanes como todos en este escuadron -

Terminaba Erwin mientras observaba a Bardock el cual tenia una mano en la barbilla,mientras su cerebro procesaba toda la informacion dada por el rubio.

-Dime una cosa...esas cosas son inmortales o algo asi? -

-Inmortales?,pues no,no lo son,por que la pregunta -

-Como te dije,hace unas horas acabo de enfrentarme a uno y cuando le vole la cabeza en mil pedazos,esta empezo a regenerarse -

-Un ataque? -

-Si,tu que sabes mas de esas cosas que yo,dime,que fue lo que sucedio -

-Bueno los Titanes poseen la habilidad de regenerarse cuando les hacen un corte o cosas asi,es por eso que tu ataque no funciono,ya que el punto debil de los Titanes es la nuca,esa es la unica forma de matar aun Titan -

Terminaba de explicar Erwin mientras que Bardock lo veia con su mirada seria.

-La..nuca dices -

-Si,esa es la unica forma de matar aun Titan -

Mientras Bardock ahora estaba mas confundido que antes.

 _-Si es verdad lo que el dice,eso significa que esa cosa no murio con mi ataque,pero eso es imposible! -_

Era el pensamiento de Bardock al creer que el Titan que mato no habia muerto,y mas ahora que Erwin le contaba que la unica forma de matarlos era cortandoles la nuca,pero lo que Bardock no sabia era que el Titan al que se enfrento junto con otros mas fueron convertidos en polvo por su poderosa tecnica,pero Bardock no lo sabia.

-Ahora dime..quien eres,y de donde vienes -

Era el turno de Erwin para hacer preguntas.

-Esta bien,te lo dire...yo soy un Saiyajin -

-Sa..iyajin? -

 **Mientras Tanto:En algun Lugar Del Planeta.**

Un joven se entrenaba en un bosque cerca dando golpes al aire y agritando el suelo y arboles al liberar su tremendo poder.

Mientras el joven aun seguia entrenando,otro sujeto lo observaba desde muy lejos pero aun asi la distancia no era suficiente como para evitar el desastre provocado por el tremendo poder del chico.

Despues de un minuto en que el suelo y los arboles ya no se destruian por el poder del joven,el individuo decidio acercarse para hablar con el joven,y alcanzarle su atuendo superior ya que el joven solo estaba entrenando en pantalones.

-Tan Excesesivo..como siempre -

-Es un cumplido? -

Preguntaba el joven desinteresadamente mientras tomaba su camisa y capucha de las manos de su acompañante.

-Dime..sucede algo,este entrenamiento fue diferente a todos los que he visto -

-No sucede nada,solo que estoy aburrido,en este planeta no hay nadie digno de mi poder -

-Lo se,por eso esque eres el mejor de mis soldados y mi mano derecha -

-Tsk,hasta ahora yo he cumplido con todo lo que me pides,pero tu aun no has cumplido tu parte -

-Dame tiempo si?,acaso crees que encontrar a alguien con tu misma fuerza es algo facil,es mas no se tu,pero para mi eso es imposible,dudo mucho que ahiga alguien capaz de darte pelea -

-Hum,si tienes razon,pero aun asi,tienes que cumplir tu parte,ya estoy aburrido de destrozar a tus soldados,explotan en un charco de sangre en el momento en que los toco,tsk,pateticos! -

-Calmate,ten paciencia si,encontrare a tu oponente pero mientras tu sigue con lo tuyo,ahora me retiro,tengo cosas que hacer,te veo mas tarde -

-Hmp -

Despues de esa charla el individuo se fue dejando solo al joven que se encontraba pensativo.

 _-De quien abra sido ese poder que senti hace unas horas,era...igual que el mio,su nivel de pelea era muy bajo,pero aun asi,no cabe duda,sea quien sea...el es como yo -_

-Hmp,interesante -

.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **.**

 **Ending De SNK.**

 **.**

 **Bueno mis amigos,espero que les aya gustado y tambien espero sus reviews para saber que les parecio,disculpen si hay faltas ortograficas.**

 **Y pues disculpen si en el anterior capitulo puse que hoy seria la batalla contra child..pero digamos que quiero que Bardock se adapte un poco al mundo de SNK.**

 **Pero les prometo que el proximo capitulp si sera la Batalla del saiyajin y el pirata espacial.**

 **Pues gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios enserio los aprecio a ustedes y asu opinion sobre mi historia la cual espero les guste y este capitulo tambien les aya gustado.**

 **Pues bueno sin nada mas que decir se despide su amigo,Alister 01,Cuidense y les deseo bendiciones y exitos,mis amigos.**


End file.
